


Love Comes In Four Seasons

by monmonggie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I doubt if I should even consider it fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shownu being precious, Sleepy Minhyuk is best Minhyuk, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/pseuds/monmonggie
Summary: Every person has his favorite season, but Son Hyunwoo is different.Hyunwoo likes all the seasons equally, as long as Lee Minhyuk exists.Minhyuk represents all the good things in the universe for him, even if it's an unnoticeable flower blooming nowhere to be found, and even if it's a rainbow after a sudden rain on a sunny day.He likes everything about him and everything that has to do with him, but he finds it so difficult to admit.





	Love Comes In Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I'm still having difficulties, so I'm sorry in advance if there are any mistakes, because it's very possible!!  
> Tbh, I wrote it half asleep and I don't even know if I like it, but I hope you would enjoy it!

Every person has his favorite season.  
There are people who like the winter, because they see the smile of their beloved reflects in the rain drops.  
There are those who prefer summer, as they see their lover shining brighter than the sun.  
Autumn is there for those who crave their partner like the trees crave their lost leaves.  
And Spring is for those who see their favorite person in the most colorful and beautiful flowers.  
Every person has his favorite season, but Son Hyunwoo is different.  
Hyunwoo likes all the seasons equally, as long as Lee Minhyuk exists.  
Minhyuk represents all the good things in the universe for him, even if it's an unnoticeable flower blooming nowhere to be found, and even if it's a rainbow after a sudden rain on a sunny day. He likes everything about him and everything that has to do with him, but he finds it so difficult to admit.

It was close to midnight and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were home alone.  
Minhyuk laid on the couch, after he announced loudly he'll be watching some TV and not surprisingly ended up half sleeping.  
Hyunwoo sat on a chair next to the dining table, leaning his head on the back of his right hand, what allowed him to focus his sight only in one direction and gave him the excuse to send stares to the other's area.  
"Hyunwoo," Minhyuk mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"Hmm?" The older focused his gaze on the younger's face, his heart jumping from how soft and precious the other looked.  
"I'm sleepy. Carry me to bed."  
"You have your own legs, don't you?" He chuckled.  
"Your legs are stronger," The red haired one whined.  
"I'm sick of carrying you everyday, you are a grown man now!" He found it hard to remove the grin from his face.  
"What's worse is that you are getting heavy from day to day," He said while pointing his finger on him.  
"I'm building muscles, it's all about muscles," He waved his hands dismissively.  
Hyunwoo stood up and walked to the other's direction, slightly bending to poke his cheeks.  
He turned to sit on the couch next to the younger, which was a difficult mission and ended with Minhyuk's head resting on his lap.  
"I thought you wanted to go to bed."  
"You are better than bed," He winked.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure," Hyunwoo sighed and tapped on his nose.  
Even if the younger meant to resist, it couldn't be heard or seen.  
Hyunwoo didn't even blink once and the red haired male's breathing already turned quiet and relaxed.  
Minhyuk was sound asleep, and there wasn't a thing that the older found more adorable and warming than a sleeping Minhyuk.  
He looked at him in eyes full with love, wishing that someday he wouldn't have to avoid his feelings.  
He found it so hard to hold himself from moving forward to kiss the other boy.  
He found it so hard to refrain from playing with his puffy looking hair.  
He wanted so badly to hold him in his arms and never let up his grasp, but he knew he couldn't.  
He didn't want to let go the sun which shone so bright next to him in the summer,  
The flower which bloomed in front of him in the spring,  
His sweet hot cocoa like smile which warmed him in the winter,  
Or that one single leaf that stayed still on one of the tree's branches in the autumn, stunning in its red color.  
He knew he wasn't ready for the chance to lose the most important thing he had, so he endured. He kept enduring, even though it hurt.

"I love you," Hyunwoo whispered quietly.  
He could swear he saw the corners of Minhyuk's lips curving into a sweet smile.

 


End file.
